Central City
by Megumi-Moto
Summary: This is an AU Naruto fanfic, and it's my first to publish on the web. some pairings consist of NaruHina, SasuxOC, SaiIno, ShikaTema, and NejiTen. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Authors Notes: First of all, I forget how to do bold, italics, and underline. Oh well, I'll be told sooner or later, right? Also, someone mind explain the true meaning of LEMON (not the food)? This'll be my first fanfic I've written in awhile. At least, this'll be the first one ever posted on the internet. Enjoy!

Title: Central City

Characters: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto One OC, Megumi ©Me

Rating for this chapter: T – Some sexual content. Only minor.

Setting: California. A made-up city along the coast; Central City. (How lame. D': Matches the lame title.)

Basic Info: Takes place within a Naruto AU(alternate universe), and contains multiple pairings. NaruxHina, SasuxOC, SakuxLee, NejixTen, ShikaxTema, and SaixIno.

AT THE HOTEL

"Why don't you just be quiet Ino? We all know Hinata is bigger, and I'm the smallest." Sakura retorted to Ino. "At least I'm not lopsided." She added the murmur afterwards, putting on a small smile, as Megumi laughed in the background.

"Hn." The faint response came from Ino, who was staring at herself in the mirror. "Most guys prefer larger ones you know, Forehead-girl." Smirking, Ino peered over at Sakura. The girls were sharing a hotel room not too far from their new school. It had originally been an all boy's school, but it had recently changed to a co-ed school. Along with all this, all of these girls had lived in Japan most of their life. All had been born in California, but they moved back and forth. Their houses were overflowing with boxes, so all of them staying in a hotel for a week until the families got settled only made sense.

"How about we all stop standing in our underwear, and not be late for our first day of school? I know we've got to finish repacking before we leave to put back in our houses, then repack later this week to move into the dorms." Temari sighed exclaiming to them; she had just emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed. It was true; all the other girls were still in their underwear at this point, but packing at the same time. You lose necessity for decency whenever you have had to change in front of your friends. "Anyways, what are you talking about?"

"They're fighting over their usual subject," began Megumi, "Who's got a larger chest." Temari allowed her palm to smack her forehead, TenTen and Hinata giggling in the background.

"Temari-Chan, TenTen, Megumi, and I are packed already." Hinata calmly explained to Temari. As the other girls changed, Temari nagged again.

"Any clue why the dorms aren't ready?" She placed her hands firmly on her hips, her bag slung over her shoulder.

"It was an all boy's school; they probably had to clean the dorms up. Make it look more presentable, and sanitary." Sakura calmly responded to Temari after dressing into the schools uniform. They had to wear a pleated skirt, in the schools light blue color, and then a short sleeved shirt. It was white, and it had a zip-down front, plus a collar. Lastly, the girls needed ties like the boys. The ties were the same color as the skirts, and pants for that matter. There weren't any restrictions on shoes, thankfully.

As the girls finished getting ready, they cleaned up the hotel room and grabbed their bags. It wasn't too light outside, but they had to get a cab and go to their homes to drop off their bags. Thankfully, they all lived within a few blocks of each other. Except Temari, she lived a few miles from everyone else. Then Megumi lived with Hinata, making it fairly easy. Splitting into three groups and three cabs, the girls separated.

"See you later Temari-Chan," waved Hinata, Megumi, and TenTen. The three were sharing one cab.

"Bye everyone, see you at school ok?" Temari waved back, responding to the girls.

"Right Temari, you can say that because your brothers have been going there! Same with your cousin Hinata!" Ino yelled in response to the girls, Sakura merely sighing, pushing Ino into their cab. The cars drove off, dropping the girls off one by one at their homes. Of course, they chipped in to pay the cab driver, splitting it out equally.

AT THE SCHOOL

"Wake up! Wake up!" A ponytail-haired man shouted, knocking loudly onto the door. Then, he was heard a little farther down the hall, repeating the previous process. Reluctantly, a dark-haired boy lifted himself out of bed. Walking across the room, he whacked a boy, under the sheets, with a pillow.

"You heard him Naruto. Classes are starting now. It's not prep week anymore…" He whacked him with the pillow again. Then, when he tried to pull the pillow up, there was a tight grip on it.

"Sasuke, I heard him! Why can't you just say "wake up" like Iruka?" The blonde haired boy climbed out from under the sheets. Tossing the pillow back at Sasuke, he loudly yawned.

"Nice to see you back to normal..." Sasuke retorted, a smirk playing on his lips. The boys quickly got dressed, and grabbed their bags. Heading out the dorm, they got odd looks as usual. They were the weird bunch of the school. Sasuke, the cool guy. Naruto, he was a flunkie who skipped classes with Sasuke. The two best friends were always like that. Then the rest of their gang, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Gaara. Of course, Shino, Chouji, Lee, Sai, Neji, and Kankurou were their friends, but they weren't in their band. Ok, it wasn't a band yet, but it was going to be.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba shouted loudly, catching up with Naruto and Sasuke. "The chicks'll be here today. Some are already here. Gaara's sister and Neji's cousin aren't here yet. They're supposed to come here with four other girls. Well, that what Kankurou just bombarded me about…" Kiba lightly sighed, but kept his content smile. "This will be great!"


	2. Introduction

**Authors Notes:** Well, Chapter two coming at you! Pretty fast update if I may say so myself.

Title: Central City, chapter 2

Characters: Megumi © Me/Other characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Rating for the chapter: T – crude language, and some suggestive content.

Enjoy! Make sure to read my previous chapter, or else you'll be lost. And sorry for the shortness of the last chapter. This one will hopefully be twice as long as the last.

**At Hinata's house.**

"H

ey, Hinata, you and Megumi need a ride to school?" A bold male voice came from out in the hall. Appearing in the doorway to Hinata's room was Neji. Unlike most of the boys, he hadn't stayed at the school a week before it started. He had the same room as the year before, and they same roommate as well. It was his second year there, so he knew where all the classes were. The experienced senior, you could say.

"Oh, thanks Neji, but we'll just-"

"Take you up on your offer." Megumi interrupted Hinata, putting her arm over Neji's shoulder. Megumi had been staying with the Hyuuga's for awhile. She was a distant relative, and her parents had died in a car crash. Thankfully Hiashi had been willing to take her in. Smiling, she removed her arm from Neji, and replaced it onto Hinata. "If we walk, we'll be late. You know everyone else will be getting a ride." Quietly, Megumi explained to Hinata. The two were dressed, and ready to go. They had their bags and had cleaned up nicely.

"Be down stairs in a few minutes…" Neji replied to the girls, as he went down the stairs again.

"Alright Neji!" Megumi shouted a response, and waved sarcastically. Megumi smiled at Hinata who was grabbing her bag. The two of them had been friends for a long time, and Megumi had always been known to back the shy girl up. Sure, she was only a couple of inches taller than Hinata, and looked fairly wimpy, but that wasn't the issue. She had no problem with beating up any guy that made fun of her friends. Or made fun of her for that matter. Megumi had always worn her hair in a weird way, a side ponytail that started just at her shoulder, with some hair falling out on the other side. It was a very light blonde color, almost unnatural. Perhaps the reason she was teased, or maybe her boyish attitude. Though, she didn't care at all.

Heading down the stairs and out the door, the girls waved goodbye to Hiashi and Hanabi. "Hurry it up; we're going to be late if you don't." Neji shouted, after rolling down the car window. The two got in the car, and they drove off…

**At Central Academy**

N

aruto rubbed his hands together. He had been standing on their rooms' balcony for awhile now, and his hands were becoming cold with the bracing sea air. Sasuke appeared in the doorway behind him. "Dude, you ready? Kiba, Shikamaru, and Gaara are waiting outside of our room." Sasuke spoke calmly to Naruto, heading for the door.

"Of course I'm ready, though I hope you don't expect me to go to all my classes." Naruto smirked, looking back at his friend. Naruto and Sasuke had always skipped classes together, and somehow Naruto always managed to pass with a C average every year. Thankfully, his friend Shikamaru was practically a genius. Even though Shikamaru skipped classes with Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba. The power of cramming for end of the year tests.

"I was planning on going to the classes today, because I'd actually like to know the names of teachers this year. Along with that, see how many girls they actually allowed, or even came." Sasuke quickly responses to Naruto with a sigh, the two then headed out the door. Seeing their other friends, the boys headed out of their dorms.

"Ho hum, Naruto, should we head to the front gates? They'll be open in a few minutes, and we can get a good look at all the chicks!" Kiba apparently was excited.

"Stop referring to them as chicks, they will ignore you if you continue that." Shikamaru lectured Kiba, smacking him upside the head. Kiba pouted as Naruto and Gaara laughed at him. As always, this group of friends gained some awkward looks, but that's what happened when you had an uncompleted band, and were the rowdiest kids in school. They were the schools punks you could say, and Naruto and Sasuke were definitely their "leaders". The two had both had odd pasts, and didn't have parents anymore. Sure, Naruto's guardian was Iruka, and Sasuke still had his brother, who was a teacher. It still wasn't the same, Naruto and Sasuke never went to any home to stay for the summer. Iruka only had one bed, and Sasuke hated his brother. Wasn't that reason enough? They thought it was, but like they ever explained anyone that. They were the only ones that really knew more than each other's names for one another. It was mainly because Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, and their other friends couldn't understand. None of them had lost family members, so it was just easier to not burden any other people with knowing their pain.

"Oh, oh! Look!" Kiba quickly exclaimed. Some girls were walking into the school grounds, all of them at least in groups of three. Until, there was a group that caught their eyes. A group of six girls, all of them emerging from cars, and then grouping up.

**In front of Central Academy**

C

limbing out of the car, Megumi took a deep breath of the sea air and coughed. "You know something? I forget that the ocean smells like fish." She waved her hand before her nose, Hinata giggling as she stepped out of the car. Neji was apparently annoyed, because he drove off to park his car, and then headed towards the gates. It was silent for awhile, until his roommate appeared beside him.

"The level of youth has risen since the boys at our school heard girls would be allowed! Don't you think Neji?" The bushy-browed boy gleefully spoke to his roommate. "Did you have a nice summer?"

"It was fine; I went back to Japan to see my cousins and other family…" Neji responded shortly to his "friend". They were friends, but his talk of youth was so, as Shikamaru would say, troublesome. "There's my cousin, and the girl who's been staying at our house. Their friends are there too." Neji motioned forward towards the group of girls, and before he knew it, Lee was introducing himself. "His "youth" is going to scare them…"

"Welcome to Central Academy! My you all seem so full of youth! That's such a wonderful thing!" Lee paused, making a pose. The girls all equally raised a brow in confusion. "My name is Rock Lee. You are Neji's cousin, no?" Lee shook Hinata's hand, speaking directly to her.

"Y-yes, Neji's my cousin…Nice to meet you Lee." She shook his hand back, and Lee gave her a smile. He moved on to shaking Hands with Megumi.

"Got something for youth Lee?" Megumi asked sarcastically as she returned a hand shake. "Anyways, my name is Megumi. I'm staying with Neji and Hinata, you're Neji's roommate right?" As soon as Megumi finished her sentence, Lee was nodding.

"Yes, yes I do. You're response was full of it! Nice to meet you Megumi. Neji's told me about your parents, I am sorry." He bowed his head in respect. Megumi motioned for him not to do such, but she didn't respond. She didn't like speaking of her parents anymore. Moving onward, Lee shook hands with TenTen, she merely nodded to him and told him her name. "Ah, TenTen. Such a lovely name, mine's Lee. If you hadn't already heard." Again, all she did was nod. Mostly, her eyes continued to settle on Neji. Lee then went to Ino; she pulled away when he attempted to shake her hand.

"I'm sorry, bushy brows. I don't converse with guys like you." Ino rudely interrupted him, and graciously, Lee bowed. "Ah, fine. My name is Ino." She held her hand out to shake, looking away when he returned the shake.

"I understand your reaction; I believe I'm not your type, Ino. So, it's only fair. Lee." He nodded his head, releasing her hand quickly. Temari was next, and she smiled, quickly shaking his hand first. "Temari, nice to see you again. It's been some time since I last saw you with your brothers. You look great." Lee was good at giving compliments, and he intended on keeping that record on him up.

"Thanks Lee, you look good as well. And honestly, I was in Japan most of the summer with these people here." He nodded to her and she smiled. Lee had always been so kind to everyone, even the cold-hearted soul known as Ino. Temari turned to her, "Why make such bad impressions to start? Lee may be a bit dorky, but he's very nice. Idiot." Temari felt like whacking her upside the head, but she refrained from doing such, as Lee continued to Sakura.

"Lee right? Thanks for being nice enough to greet everyone and ignoring Ino's rudeness…" Once Sakura held out her hand to shake, Lee grabbed it and gently kissed it. Sakura faintly blushed, it was hardly noticeable.

"Ah, what might your name be? Yet it doesn't matter, your beauty remains radiant." That was what you could have called a pickup line, but that's not what Lee was trying to do.

"Th-thanks…" Sakura stammered. That line seemed so corny to her, but it was adorable, she had to admit. "My name is Sakura." Lee meekly nodded to her, and gave her a radiant smile, which Sakura thought was cheesy. Lee walked forward to enter the gates. "Welcome, to Central Academy. I hope you ladies shall enjoy your stay…" Lee would have continued talking, but he saw Naruto's gang snickering slightly. Lee fumed, was it wrong to actually act like a gentleman?

**Naruto's gang.**

"H

ow about we do the opposite of Lee? I'm not in the mood for introductions." Shikamaru solemnly spoke. To be honest, he figured he'd introduce himself to some of the girls later. Wouldn't they be in his classes? Yes, they would. So, turning around, the rest of the group followed. Lee still angrily wishing to yell at the group, stayed put.

"I'm surprised you didn't jump at the opportunity to talk to them, Kiba." Gaara spoke quietly and calmly to Kiba, wondering why he had managed to stay calm, and not make a fool of himself. But, before Kiba could answer, a dark haired boy became amidst the group. It was Sai, another of the groups' friends.

"Good morning, Dickless, Dog-breath, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru." Sai had only given nicknames to those that would be bothered by it. Meaning Naruto and Kiba. But, before the two could yell at him, he spoke again. "Sorry, I'm attempting to stop that. I'd rather not get into detention for a month for fighting with you two about nicknames…" Sai sighed; he definitely didn't want to spend so much time in that detention room again. Naruto hadn't managed to pay attention to Sai. He kept staring back, but when his eyes almost met with another's, he faced forward. He had been looking at the girl proclaimed as "Hinata". No, it wasn't a "love at first sight" thing. Yuck. He was merely stuck on his boyish instincts. He had been staring at her chest, but who has to say Kiba hadn't been doing the same? Perhaps that's why both of the boys ignored, or even heard, Sai's remarks.

"Yeah, yeah." Bluntly, Naruto spoke. As the group moved onward, they gained glances from behind. Along with Lee and Neji following. The girls were meekly looking at them with all different responses. Hinata, smiling faintly, knowing she'd like this school. Megumi, crossing her arms, she sensed trouble. TenTen, a smirk, this would be an interesting year. Ino, a bright smile, a few someone's had already caught her eye. Temari, shaking her head, the ignorance had yet to come. Then Sakura had caught her eye on a special someone, a small blush appearing on her cheeks…

**To be continued… (A/N: Yey, this one is longer! Go to ** **for my ****non-amine related fic! This shall be posted…soon.)**


End file.
